


The Wall

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been in the wall so long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall

His body had been left behind the wall, but his spirit was everywhere in the apartment.

Once he had a purpose. A friend. But she was gone.

A few people tried to live with him, but he chased them out. They didn’t belong there. Not like his Cordy.

“Hi, Dennis. Long time.”

She was back. So beautiful. Without thinking he hugged her. She hugged back.

“You can see me,” he said. “Feel me. How?”

“Long story.” Cordelia took him by the hand.

“You’ve come back to stay?” he asked with hope.

“No,” she replied. “I’ve come to take you home.”


End file.
